The Lost Prince of Lacroa
by micdragoon28
Summary: This is a story about four ordinary teenagers who end up in a school...and eventually entering a class that makes them travel to the future...now their problem is how to get back...with all the troubles that have changed the earth, what next?
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**The Lost Prince of Lacroa!!**

**(I have no idea how many times I repeated and revised this story….but I say a thousand…)**

**(whatever you call that text that you find at the back of a book): **

**This story is about four young people who just lived an ordinary life not until they were chosen to face an adventure they will never forget…they were told and specially chosen to go to the future. But as they arrived to the wonderful world of sci-fi and robots of the future…they realize that not only time has changed the face of the earth but a evil clan namely called the Dark Lords have "almost" ruled the planet…so it's up to them to defeat what has changed the earth…and on how to get back to the year 2013…) **

**Prologue**

Darkness fell in the wet, damp air in the rocky lair of Draco, the evil and dark lord of Cyron leader of the Dark Lords. Draco was a French forty year old man. He had a pale complexion and had short dark hair. He had a thin scar that ran through his right eye. He had green eyes which made an evil look at his throne room. He was located in his throne room, which looked like an old and filthy lair in a cave-like castle which was destroyed by cannonballs and the air was mixed with the bloodstain that filled the atmosphere…. He sat on his throne, waiting for his son to return…both of them. He made a smirk and said to himself… "I will finally destroy the missing prince of Lacroa, the son of my enemy…PRINCE LANCELOT WELLINGTON!!! Long live the Prince!!!!" He raised a silver cup filled with wine and took a sip from it. "He won't live long enough for him to reign. I will rule the New Earth before he does. Once he is killed, I will do what should be done…punish the land in which my enemy was born. It is his fault that I am here in this filthy place of mine. And now I am to take my revenge!" continued Draco. Thousands and thousands of miles and a few years away, a young boy named Lance awakens from his dream.

**Chapter 1**

Lancelot Wellington awoke in a fine September morning. Lance Wellington was a tall and handsome seventeen year old boy. He had blonde hair and had charming and kind gray eyes. He had thick hair which was fixed upwards using the all powerful hair gel. He looked athletic and looked like he's been doing some daily workouts. Yeah, sure he's hot. Girls can't help but stare. He would be chased by girls right now. It was lucky timing that the girls in the bus fell asleep. He woke up as he heard the humming of the bus he was in. "What the heck did I dream of?" he said to himself as he checked watch which wrapped his right wrist. "Seven in the morning, oh yeah…I remember now. We left the school nine o' clock in the evening; I slept as we left, but still we haven't arrived. And what is it with this dream? Me? A prince and I was never an enemy to anyone. Maybe I am just dreaming. No bother, right now I have to get ready for the trip of my life. I get to spend half of the school year in the forest! Cool, now that's something that I didn't experience in Paris." Lance said to himself. He turned to his back and saw all his schoolmates fast asleep except his friend Jake. "Morning Mr. Wellington, what just happened to you? You were saying things and you were sweating a lot while you were sleeping." said Jake. "Oh, I'll explain to you that some other time." said Lance in a French accent. Jake Johnson was a tall and handsome sixteen year old boy who was friends with Lance ever since Lance just moved in this school. He wore a red shirt which had two black stripes at his sleeve and he had jeans with black and red sneakers to go well with everything he wore. He turned back to the front and noticed that he woke up too soon. They were just half way 'til they arrive to their destination. "Oh well. Just hope that dream never pops out of my mind again." said Lance to himself as he leaned back to his seat and fell asleep again.

**Chapter 2**

Thousands and thousands of miles away (and years) from the bus, Draco waits for his son to report to him. "Soon Lancelot will come to me and I'll kill him; so that I may finally live and conquer the land I wished to conquer many years ago." said Draco. Then a dark cloud of smoke appeared and showed a young boy stepping forward and called him father. "Ah Thomas, so glad that you came at the right time." said Draco as he watched his son approach him slowly, coming out of the dark cloud and slowly disappears. Thomas was a dark haired boy of around seventeen, he wore a dark metallic suit of armor and he looked very pale. He had his green tired eyes looking at his father's own eyes. "Father, would you stop calling me by the name you gave me. You know that I am not a full-blood dark lord like you. I just hate it when you call me that." said Thomas. "Then how should I call you, my son?" asked Draco. "Well, call me by the name Tom." said Thomas as he loosened the lock of his armor and removed it. "So be it, Tom. I need you at the moment, my revenge cannot be fulfilled by one man alone." said Draco. "Very well, father. What do you wish from only son?" asked Tom. "Well I want you to go after an enemy of mine." said Draco. "Who is he?" asked Tom. "His name is Lancelot Wellington." replied Draco. "How should I help you take your revenge, father? Was he the son of the one who killed mother?" asked Tom. "Yes. He is the son of the one who killed who hold dear. I want you to take my enemy Lancelot Wellington to me in this room as soon as possible. My powers cannot live as long as you do. My life is shorter now than yesterday, Tom. That yesterday was many years ago." said Draco. "I understand father." said Tom as he left for his room to think of ways on who Lancelot Wellington is and how to bring him to his father. "I'll tell you what to do as soon as you awaken my son." said Draco as he fell back to his throne and closed his eyes to reflect on what happened years ago.


	2. Chapter 2 & Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Thousands and thousands of miles away (and years) from the bus, Draco waits for his son to report to him. "Soon Lancelot will come to me and I'll kill him; so that I may finally live and conquer the land I wished to conquer many years ago." said Draco. Then a dark cloud of smoke appeared and showed a young boy stepping forward and called him father. "Ah Thomas, so glad that you came at the right time." said Draco as he watched his son approach him slowly, coming out of the dark cloud and slowly disappears. Thomas was a dark haired boy of around seventeen, he wore a dark metallic suit of armor and he looked very pale. He had his green tired eyes looking at his father's own eyes. "Father, would you stop calling me by the name you gave me. You know that I am not a full-blood dark lord like you. I just hate it when you call me that." said Thomas. "Then how should I call you, my son?" asked Draco. "Well, call me by the name Tom." said Thomas as he loosened the lock of his armor and removed it. "So be it, Tom. I need you at the moment, my revenge cannot be fulfilled by one man alone." said Draco. "Very well, father. What do you wish from only son?" asked Tom. "Well I want you to go after an enemy of mine." said Draco. "Who is he?" asked Tom. "His name is Lancelot Wellington." replied Draco. "How should I help you take your revenge, father? Was he the son of the one who killed mother?" asked Tom. "Yes. He is the son of the one who killed who hold dear. I want you to take my enemy Lancelot Wellington to me in this room as soon as possible. My powers cannot live as long as you do. My life is shorter now than yesterday, Tom. That yesterday was many years ago." said Draco. "I understand father." said Tom as he left for his room to think of ways on who Lancelot Wellington is and how to bring him to his father. "I'll tell you what to do as soon as you awaken my son." said Draco as he fell back to his throne and closed his eyes to reflect on what happened years ago.

**Chapter 3**

"Lance, Wake up! We're here in the forest." said Jake. The forest looked amazing. It had incredibly tall trees and the sky was blue with several cirrus clouds above them. There were several separated cottages around a certain area of the forest. The breeze of the trees made the students shiver a little. Each cottage had labels on it; one had Yellow Badgers: Ladies, the other Yellow Badgers: Gentlemen just beside the cottage of the ladies so on and so forth "Okay. Let's get down the bus. Our patience has been paid off." said Lance as he rubbed his eyes, grabbed his things and went down the bus. "Good morning, students! Welcome to the Verde Maschille. I hope all of you are excited for this morning's events." said Principal Macnair Hudson. Macnair Hudson was a thirty year old man who loves to hang around with his students and making sure they will enjoy everything life has to offer in the world of education. Everybody made a buzzing noise in the quiet forest as they heard the beginning remarks of their principal. "Silence people! I need your attention. Today, we are here to spend one school year in the forest doing the same things as we do in the four corners of our school. But it is more exciting because we get to learn many things from this forest. And I mean a lot." said Hudson. "Your dormitories will be divided by groups. The Red Lions, the Green Bears, the Yellow Badgers, and the Blue Eagles, which is then divided to ladies and gentlemen…as you all know….maybe some…for those who are new to this school, I welcome you." said Hudson. Everyone paid attention closely as their principal was talking to them seriously for the third time of their high school life. "I know you all are familiar with these groups as soon as you lived your life in our school. But life here would be harder than our school way back in the city. There would be limited electricity, limited in everything that is related to energy. That would mean no late night hangouts in the forest for it would be very dangerous to do so. No one is supposed to be awake at eleven o' clock in the evening. Our school curfew from this day forth is eight o' clock in the evening. There will be prefects who will check who would be awake beyond the time. Professor Green has assigned thirteen students who will do such duty. You have all day to do your things plus better homework. But they aren't hard; they just got a lot easier than expected. So, all of your teachers expect better answers to better questions. Understand, people?" said Hudson. "Yes, sir!" said all of the students. "Your dormitories will be shown to you by your head teachers of each of your groups. They will explain the rules of this forest further." said Hudson as he directed the teachers to be with their students, "And lastly, enjoy."


	3. Chapter 4, 5, 6

**Chapter 4**

"Father, how am I supposed to lead him here but I thought he didn't return to the palace yet?" asked Tom. "Exactly, I want you to go to the castle's front door and find Professor Paul Thompson. He is the head of the science department of the school I used to be in. I taught him very well. And he will do what he is told to do. I will tell him what to do." said Draco. "I thought he was dead." said Tom suprisingly. "No he isn't. I need him when I need him. Please get him for me. He is just outside of this castle, waiting for orders." said Draco. "Yes, father." said Tom as he went to the entrance of the castle he was in and led him to the throne room where his father was. "Paul Thompson, it is an honor to see you again." said Draco as he finally stood from his throne and approached the young man himself. Paul Thompson was a twenty-seven year old man who was fond of science and willing to do tasks for his great mentor, Draco. "What is your command, my dear friend?" asked Thompson. "I want you to send yourself and your time machine to the year 2013 and bring to me Lance Wellington and his three friends in the Verde Maschille of 2021, the year in which we are living in right now." said Draco; sure of what he is telling to his intelligent friend. "Yes. I will do it, but how will they go here but the forest where they are in is miles and miles away from the Dark Castle of Cyron." asked Thompson. "The world will run its course and eventually, they'll find their way here. I am sure of it." said Draco. "As you say so, Draco." said Thompson. He went out of the castle and told his men. "You shall be trained here to be of service of my teacher. You shall follow his commands while I'm gone. I will return very soon. The reign of the dark lords power shall soon come." said Thompson. He pushed the switch and machine flashed a bright light. He entered it and set it to the year 2013. In a blink of an eye, he merely vanished.

**Chapter 5**

At the middle of the night, Professor Paul Thompson arrived from the castle to the Verde Maschille of the year 2013. "Here I am. Better report to the principal." said Thompson. "Hey, you there!" said Principal Hudson. "I am Professor Paul Thompson, the teacher you were searching for. I was kinda late and got lost so I ended up here. Can I leave my machine in which I have to show to my special students here? Can I make sure that it will be safe here for a while?" asked Thompson. "Yeah sure, just leave it there. Our school prefects will take care of that." said Hudson. "Thanks." said Thompson. "I'll set camp somewhere near the classroom." said Thompson. "No wait, our teachers has dormitories in the classroom itself. Here, I'll show you." said Hudson. "Thank you so much." said Thompson as he was led by the principal to the dormitory.

**Chapter 6**

"Good morning Mr. Jacques Lancelot Wellington." said Jake as he woke up and came over to the window in which Lance's bed was beside it. "Aren't you supposed to be in the breakfast table with your fellow Green Bears, Jacob Johnson?" asked Lance. "Yes, but I want to go there with you; I don't like to get there alone." said Jake. "Oh well, I'll be ready in a second." said Lance as he rose from his bed and got ready for breakfast. "Good morning students! I have to make an announcement before we move on to our first breakfast here in this forest. I would like to introduce our new Science teacher, Professor Paul Thompson. He'll be handling the special class in which only four bright students can enter his class. Your head teachers will announce their names after your scrumptious breakfast." said Hudson. "You may eat now, dear students!" said Hudson as he grabbed his spoon and fork and started eating with the rest of his students in which some were dressed up and some still in their pajamas. "Good―" said Lance to his fellow Badgers suddenly a pretty girl who had a lovely smile caught Lance's eye and walked towards the Blue Eagles table. "Hey! Hazel, sit with us here!" said a girl on the Blue Eagles table and waved at Hazel. She looked at Lance at smiled and she joined her friends and started eating. "Morning…" continued Lance as he kept on staring at Hazel across the table. "Hey Lance! Get on to your senses. Stare at the food on the breakfast table of the badgers instead of the eagles." said one of his groupmates as he waved his hand in front of his eyes. "Oh yeah, right. Hazel…what a wonderful name she has." said Lance as he glanced at Hazel for a few seconds and snapped back to reality and ate his breakfast.


	4. Chapter 7, 8, 9

**Chapter 7**

"Right, I am going to make an announcement again for your own good. The head teachers will announce the name of your partner in which was chosen by the teachers themselves. You have to take care of them at all times. And please… this time, we won't wear uniforms in the forest because they might get dirty and we only have fifteen laundry machines for all of you. So I suggest you wear your own personal clothes for your own cause." said Hudson. "Thank you sir!" said all the students as they left the breakfast tables and went straight to their dorms to wear the clothes they wanted to wear all the time, casual clothing! "Alright class. I am going to announce the names of your partners one by one. They might be in our group or maybe from other groups. Now I will begin. Dennis, your partner is Frederick of the Red Lions…" said the head of the Yellow Badgers. And the other head teachers did the same. "And for you Mr. Wellington, your partner will be Hazel of the Blue Eagles." said the head. "Who is this girl? I must find out soon." said Lance to himself. "Thank you, professor." continued Lance. "Oh and Lance, you are one of the students of Professor Thompson, congratulations!" said the head and gave him a warm round of applause and his fellow Yellow Badgers did the same. "Hey Lance, congrats; you deserve this. Though you are a new student here the principal found your grades interesting so that's the reason why he chose you." said Will. "Thanks, Will." said Lance. "Jake, you are one of Professor Thompson's students, congrats!" said the head of Jake's group, the Green Bears. "I can't believe this! I deserve this for changing my act upon my grades last year. Wow." said Jake to himself. "Ana, you are one of the students in Professor Thompson's class. Congratulations!" said the head of the Red Lions. "Yes! I finally got something out of my hard work last year. I lost focus and failed in some subjects, but right after I opened my eyes to what was happening to me, I finally realized that I should study hard." Ana is a sixteen year old pretty girl who belongs to the group of the Red Lions. She was a girl who always wanted to be called "cute" all the time. She had long hair and was slim. She was "the pink girl" around the group; you know the rest of the story. "Hazel, you are a student of Professor Thompson's class. Congrats!" said the head of the Blue Eagles. "All the hard work since first year high school has been paid off. I finally have a special class!" said Hazel. Hazel was a seventeen year old girl who belongs to the Blue Eagles. She had long black curled hair. She was very surprised on what just happened and she didn't know that she could get into this class. She just smiled and jumped for joy on her place. After this event, everyone continued to their classes and did their work for the day. At sun down, "Hey Lance!" said Jake. "Met your partner yet?" asked Jake. "Nope, I haven't. How 'bout you?" asked Lance. "Who is your partner anyway?" asked Lance "Not yet, and her name is Ana of the Red Lions. Oh well, we better meet them as soon as tomorrow or else we'll find ourselves screaming their names in the forest out loud." said Jake. "Oh well, see you tomorrow in class." said Lance.

**Chapter 8**

The next day, they still didn't find their partners and still didn't get to know who they are. So they proceeded immediately to Professor Thompson's class and might find them one of the smart students of their own groups. "Good morning students. I am―" said Thompson but his own students cut his own sentence. "Professor Paul Thompson, yes we know." said Lance and Jake. "Where are the two girls?" asked Thompson. "I don't know. I didn't even know who they are." said Lance. Then the door was opened by the girl Lance didn't stop staring at the day before. "Good morning professor, I am Hazel of the Blue Eagles." said the girl who came from the door. "So she is my partner." said Lance to himself. "That's my partner, Jake!" whispered Lance to Jake. "Cool. But the other girl in this class is still not here." said Jake. "I'm Jacques Lancelot Wellington of the Yellow Badgers. Just call me Lance. I'm kinda new to your school and your buddy for the year as well." said Lance in his deep French accent. He offered his hand to Hazel. He smiled at her. She shook his hand, "I'm Hazel of the Blue Eagles. Nice to meet you." said Hazel. "I'm so in luck this year! I'm in a special class, plus I met a really cute guy…whatever he said his name was." thought Hazel. "Well where is Ana?" asked Thompson. "Uhm…maybe she is not yet coming out from her dormitory." said Hazel. "What a coincidence! All of you come from all the groups. Such marvel the world has given me," said Thompson, "We'll just have to wait for the last girl in our class." continued Thompson. Then suddenly, they heard the grass moved by someone running coming from the outside of the Science Cottage which was headed toward the class and then the door was opened by another pretty girl. "Good morning Professor Thompson, I am sorry I am late for today; I am Ana of the Red Lions by the way." said the girl who came from outside. She was gasping for breath after running all the way from her bed to here. "I can't believe I'm late in the day of special class!" said Ana to herself. "And Ana, please don't run in the forest. Something or someone might catch you there, someone like me," said Thompson. "Now take your seat." continued Thompson. Ana sat beside Jake for Jake was the one near the door. "What on earth?! This is the girl I have to take care of for one year?! I can't believe this." said Jake to himself. "What's the matter, Jake? Any problem with your partner?" asked Lance. "Yeap, something really bad. And to think this is the class for the bright people." said Jake. "Now today, I am going to show you a machine in which I built which I believe you haven't seen yet for real." said Thompson as he dragged his time machine which he covered with a piece of large cloth the other day. "What is it, professor?" asked Jake. "Boy, you have a lot of questions young man. Would you do the honors to pull down the cloth that covers the secret of this enormous machine?" asked Thompson. "I would love to." said Jake as he stood up immediately and pulled down the cloth to the floor and glanced at it for a long time. "What is it?" asked Jake. "It is true. You do have a lot of questions," said Thompson. "It is a time machine." said Thompson. "WOW…amazing." said Jake softly as he looks up to the machine in front of him. It was a ten-foot machine which was only three and a half meters wide in which all of them will exactly fit in the space the people have to go in to. "Yes it is. Would you please take your seat Mr. Johnson?" asked Thompson. "Yes, sir." said Jake as he sat down on his chair. "What are we going to do with the time machine, sir?" asked Ana. "You're starting to be like that boy in front of you, has a lot of questions to ask," said Thompson, motioning to Jake who sat in front of Ana. "Well, you will go forward in time; for short, you will go to the future." continued Thompson as he allowed the four students to cheer for them for being smart. "What are we going to do in there?" asked Lance. "You will study all of the changes of the environment we have here and over there in the future. Write it down on a piece of parchment or paper and hand it down to me as soon as you return." said Thompson. "Who would go with us in the future?" asked Lance. "That's a good question. No one will, I have to stay here to monitor the condition of the machine because it might explode and you might not be able to return to the year 2013. And nothing will happen to you. I have everything monitored here. Don't worry." said Thompson. "But wait, what's the importance of going to the future but you can just observe the outside of this cottage?" asked Jake. "Well Mr. Johnson, the importance of this is because we have to know the resources that we can find that can be used to change our future in order for us to have a future like what you will see. And plus, don't you want to try it?" said Thompson. "Okay. I'll go in first." said Lance. "Wait. You have to go in this chamber of the machine at the same time, not one by one," said Thompson. "Do you have your paper and pens ready?" asked Thompson. "Yes sir." said the four students. "Now please go in here." said Thompson as he guided the students to enter a very small space fit enough for all of them to fit exactly inside the machine. "But how do we go back?" asked Hazel. "The people there will help you how." said Thompson as he placed the last person, which was Jake, to fit in the space and closed the door of the space they were in. "Transporting in three…two…" said Thompson. At the count of one, Professor Paul Thompson pushed the red button of the machine and a very bright light just flashed out of the machine and lit the cottage. It was so bright that Thompson had to wear protective goggles to prevent light going through his eyes. "Well that does it…I'm done here…But I'll have to monitor this for a while…It might take a while before I could go in."

**Chapter 9**

At middle of the Verde Maschille of the year 2021, a big flash of white light appeared. Jake, Ana, and Hazel fell from the sky and landed on the ground while Lance landed on his foot and lost balance. Jake and Ana got to their feet and looked around at their surroundings to do their homework. "Let me give you a hand." said Lance as he offered his hand to Hazel to help her up. Hazel took his hand and stood up on the ground. "Thanks." said Hazel as she also started looking around. A few meters away, a warrior used telescope and saw four teenagers wondering around the forest. "My lord, there are several young trespassers in the forest!" said the warrior. "Get them." said the leader. "Guys…I have a bad feeling someone is after us." said Lance as he prepared to fight with his feet and fists. "After them!" said the warrior and fought Lance. "Guys, get something to hit these packs of beasts!" said Lance. Everyone followed and they all grabbed a thick branch and used it as a weapon. "Nothing will happen to you. I have everything monitored here. Don't worry. Sheesh! What do you mean nothing will happen to us? Well we're fighting for our lives here!" said Jake remembering what Professor Thompson said. Suddenly, a man coming from above the tall trees jumped down from a branch and helped the four teenagers fight the hideous beasts. "Take this!" said a deep voice. "Thank you." said Jake as he received a simple sword from the mysterious man. "Awww!!" said Lance as he was hit on the head and on the back by the beasts. Then suddenly, a hooded man coming from the crowd of the beasts stepped forward going toward Lance and chanted a spell on Lance and as he chanted, Lance felt an unwanted searing pain on his hand. "Aww!!" said Lance as he was feeling this pain along with the damage he just received. Then he fainted to the floor and fell on Hazel's arms. "Lance! Are you alright?" asked Hazel. Then Lance slowly closed his eyes and he could barely see Hazel looking down onto him and he was whispering in his mind, asking for the pain to stop.


End file.
